


Finding Our Furever Home

by what_about_the_fish



Series: The Bee's Knees and The Cat's Asshole [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Catboy Castiel, Catboy Gabriel, Catboy verse, Catgirl Anna, Human Naomi, M/M, Playtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungle gyms and ball pits may be fun, but little kittens need to find their forever homes before they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Our Furever Home

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks goes to Team Lube Mouth and Butt Plug Man (you know who you are!) for encouraging this madness, sending countless asshole cat memes and gifs, and reading through to clean up my atrocious punctuation.
> 
> This is just some nonsense i'm writing to help counter the angst that is my rare pair big bang.
> 
> I'll be releasing random oneshots from this verse periodically, while I write my rpbb and get started on Jigsaw again.
> 
> Right now we are in fluff town, but this verse will get explicit eventually. This is going to be both Destiel and Sabriel - probably fairly equal in both pairs, in case that's not your thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xoxo

The jungle gym was teaming with kits all clambering with their adorable chubby arms and legs trying to get to the top and hang off the ropes. Short stunted tails flicked left and right; one particular tail was held up tall and stiff as its owner stalked their prey,an unsuspecting kit taking a nap on the edge of the ball pit.

 

Castiel was too timid to play, preferring his spot behind a big scratching post to the rabble that was the playroom. From his hiding place he watched as his brother launched himself onto the poor sleeping kit. The unsuspecting tabby named Anna jumped up high in the air, her hackles raising all the way down to the base of her tail. 

 

She spun with a lithe grace and agility mid air, landing in front of Gabriel and scratching his face with the extended claws on her fingertips. With a hiss she swiftly took off, scaling the large rope ladder to the top of an unmanned perch. From atop her post she stared daggers down at Gabriel as she set about grooming her ruffled fur.

 

Gabriel collapsed in a fit of giggles his arms and legs up in the air as he wiggled his body in time with his laugh. Castiel creeped out from behind his hiding place, slinking over to where Gabriel was gathering himself up, one leg held high over his head as he went about cleaning himself.

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed, his eyes glancing over to the two way mirror then back at his brother. “We’ll never be adopted if you keep acting like that.” He chided.

 

“Come now, brother, do you think your plan is any better? Hiding away in a corner where no one can see?”

 

“I don’t like any plan, but the least I can hope for is to be taken in by a respectable family, unlike you.” Castiel looked over to the mirror again. He did hope to be adopted, he knew they couldn’t stay here forever. Once you grew up no one wanted a full grown catboy. Kittens were the most desirable, and Castiel knew their time was running out. “Come on, Gabe, let’s go paw at the window, maybe that will help.” Castiel tried to encourage his brother, as he had more fear for his brother’s adoption than his own.

 

Gabe seemed happy with this plan, confidently bounding over to the mirror, while Castiel slinked across the room, skittishly looking about him as he went. Of course by the time he got there, Gabe was getting his grubby hand marks all over the clean glass. With a huff, Castiel rubbed himself along the bottom length of the glass, feeling the coolness sink into his fur on his back as he went.

 

In the adoption centre the kits were given shorts and tanks to wear, to provide modesty but also to show off the markings that spattered the length of their arms and legs. Some kits had more hair than others, some coarse and thick, some sparse, some soft as velvet, and others had no fur but only mottled patches of colouration on their skin.

 

Castiel was black, from the ruffled fur of his hair to the soft velvety down on his arms and legs, and of course his tail. The only patch of colour besides the milky pink skin on his underside was the white tip at the very end of his tail. His face was as smooth as baby's skin, with the finest of fine downy hairs around his chin. He had whiskers of course, but the adoption centre would cut them back sighting buyers preference as the reason; however rumors of escape attempts made their reasoning more plausible. Nestled behind long dark lashes were Castiel’s startling blue eyes, a colour that was thoughtfully matched with his collar.

 

Where Castiel was the only black one in their litter, Gabriel was a combination of all their colours: a glorious concoction of browns, taupes, whites and blacks, with the barest hints of ginger; tortoiseshell in every sense of the word. Gabriel had a massive mop of fur on his head, his tail was huge and bushy, and even as young as they were it was bigger than some full grown kits. His skin was furless, only spattered with his colouration. Like Castiel, his eyes shone bright to the world, filled with mischief where Castiel’s were shy. Gabriel’s eyes were the colour of whisky gleaming in sunlight, his oval pupils cutting a black cleft through the middle of their shine, only adding to the general look of trouble that made up Gabriel.

 

As the two kits pawed at the mirror, rubbing their chins against their own reflections, their tails found one another, twining together. For all Gabriel’s posturing, he was as nervous about finding his forever home as Castiel, and that little touch of family, holding them together, kept them both grounded.

 

.........

 

Just as the two kits were beginning to bore with their mirror game, the door to one of the viewing rooms opened and a stern looking woman named Naomi, whom Castiel silently detested and Gabriel not so silently despised, called out their names.

 

They both looked her way, swivelling their heads identically.

 

“Come come, someone wants to meet you, heavens know why, but they do.” The human stood, one hand beckoning them to come and the other holding the door open. When neither of them moved she dared to patronise them by chirping at them and shaking a small box of treats she had retrieved from her pocket.

 

Gabriel was easy, as soon as he heard the rattle of the box, his ears perked up and he bounded over to the room, looking back once to check on his brother, before scuttling inside. Castiel was caught between wanting to see his potential new owners and being too scared to move a muscle. 

 

In the end, his fear of Gabriel messing it all up for them both outweighed his own, and he scurried after his brother into the viewing room.

 

Gabriel was sitting up high on top of a filing cabinet, his tail flicking from side to side as he licked the back of his hand and cleaned behind his ear. A smug look on his face was all Castiel needed to see before taking in the sight of a broken glass and a big puddle of water beneath him.

 

Castiel sighed, skitting past the puddle and jumping into a chair, curling as tightly into himself as possible. There was no one else in the room, Naomi having taken one look at Gabriel’s mess, tutting, and abruptly leaving.

 

It was silent for a moment before Castiel mewled to his brother. “Gabriel, you hear me good and loud now. You will not mess this up for us. This is our chance to get out of here.”

 

“Don’t worry little bro, I got this.” Gabriel purred back, as his tail pushed a potted plant off the cabinet and into the puddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, tell me you love me, pet my tummy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) and come chat! I'm nice, I promise.


End file.
